Who Would Have Thought?
by Flatlander Jr
Summary: Drabbles of 250 words or less. Answers my own Who Would Have Guessed It Challenge. Secrets are often not what they are suspected to be, if they are suspected at all. Includes WW, Amber, Buffy, SW, Roswell, HP, the Matrix, HL and the Sentinel.
1. On Arrival

WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT?

DANIELLE FRANCES DUCREST

Disclaimer: All borrowed characters/concepts belong to their respective owners who are obviously not me, or there wouldn't be a disclaimer. Any copyright infringements were not intended. This story was written for entertainment and not for profit.

Author's Note: I have never seen these particular plot devices being used before. However, there is the possibility that others _have _done any of these before; if that is true, cool!

Summary: Crossover drabbles of 250 words or less. Answers my own Who Would Have Guessed It Challenge. Secrets are often not what they are suspected to be, if they are suspected at all. Includes WW, Amber, Buffy, SW, Roswell, HP, and the Matrix.

This is in answer to a challenge I'm about to make up. I will be posting the challenge on Twisting the Hellmouth and on some of the groups I belong to. Here it is:

/-/-/-/

The Who Would Have Guessed It Challenge

Write a story of any length about one of the characters of any TV show, movie, book or radio program (fiction-based) of your choice. The character must have an ability or secret that no one else in the story knows about. It must be an ability or secret that, as far as you know, has not been previously used in canon or in fanfic. For example, you can't make Harry Potter an Immortal, because that's been done in fan fiction already, but you can make Neville Longbottom a Power Ranger, since as far as I know that idea has never been used. The stranger the ability or secret is, the better.

Optional:

- They are caught in the act by one of the other characters in the fic.

/-/-/-/

On Arrival - West Wing/Amber

On Discovery - Buffy/Star Wars

On Surprises - Stargate SG-1/Superman

On Collision - Harry Potter/Roswell

On Hope - Matrix/Amber

((-))((-))((-))

On Arrival

****

West Wing/Books of Amber by Roger Zelazny

__

150 words

"The Amberite representative should be arriving any moment now," Leo announced.

There was a knock on the door to the Oval Office. The Senior Staff of the Bartlett Administration watched with baited breath as it opened. Their jaws dropped.

A man they knew well stepped into the room. He wore strange clothes made of fish scales and whale leather, a far cry from the usual formal suit they were used to seeing, and his usually brown hair was now its natural green.

"Sam?" President Bartlett questioned, disbelieving.

Sam Seaborn smiled uncertainly around at them all. "Hey, guys, Mr. President. Long time, no see."

"You're an Amberite?" Josh asked, doubtful.

"But, how?" asked CJ.

Leo eyed him warily. Everyone else began to, as well.

Sam grimaced. "Allow me to introduce myself properly." He bowed before the President. "President Bartlett, I am Samuel, prince of Rebma, son of Llewella, nephew of Random."


	2. On Discovery

On Discovery

****

Buffy/Star Wars

__

250 words

__

This sucks, Andrew lamented silently. He scrambled into a sitting position, wincing at the bruises forming along his limbs from the fall. He glanced up and scowled, or tried to; he never could scowl convincingly. It was just his luck that he got thrown into the only open grave in the whole cemetery during the fight with five newly risen vampires.

He sighed. He wished, not for the first time, that he wasn't meant to be merely an observer on this world. If he could only use his painstakingly learned skills in public, then he would actually be a help to his young Slayer charges he liked to call the mini-Xenas. He knew he wasn't the best, but he still could have done some good. He frowned as he considered how he was going to get out of the grave. From the sounds of it, the Slayers were too engrossed in the battle. A smile formed on his face. As long as they didn't see him…

Andrew jumped out of the grave and flipped forward onto the ground. He grinned, immensely satisfied.

"Holy crap!"

He froze. Dawn was staring at him.

"How the hell did you do that?" she demanded, eyeing him warily.

He bit his lip as he thought over his response. Why not tell the truth? She'd just think he was being his usual, nerdy self. She didn't know that Jedis were real.

"The Force surrounds us all," he told her, and smirked when she rolled her eyes.


	3. On Surprises

On Surprises

****

Stargate SG-1/Superman

__

250 words

Daniel ripped his glasses off his face for the fiftieth time and rubbed his eyes, but the itch only worsened. His eyes had itched for two hours now; normally, the itch went away after half an hour. Daniel bit his lip as he considered the possibility that _it_ was finally happening, though he couldn't fathom how.

He was not the man his friends believed him to be. He truly was Daniel Jackson, linguist, archeologist and member of SG-1. However, he was only half human; his mother had been Kryptonian. His parents had died when Daniel was a kid, but he knew the truth of his origins from other Kryptonians. Unfortunately, he possessed none of the superpowers other Kryptonians experienced in the presence of a yellow sun, despite having lived most of his life on Earth. The others believed it had something to do with his father's genes, which were strong in him.

There was a knock on Daniel's door. "Come-"

It hit him. The itching built up behind his eyes; it felt as if his eyeballs were melting from the inside out. With a startled cry, Daniel looked wildly around his office for something safe to look at. His eyes settled on the trash can just in time. Heat poured out at his eyes and aimed for the trash can. A second later, it was alit with orange flames.

"Holy Hannah!" Colonel Samantha Carter exclaimed from the open doorway.

The overhead sprinklers turned on and drenched them both. Daniel gulped.


	4. On Collision

On Collision

****

Harry Potter/Roswell

__

175 words

Hagrid trudged up to the castle, dragging a tree one-handed. Fang followed him, sniffing the ground. "Come along now, Fang!" Hagrid called. "We don't want ter be late deliverin' the las' Christmas Tree to the Great Hall, now do we?"

He turned his attention back to the castle in front of him and resumed walking. The ground was covered in a fresh coat of snow. Hagrid thought longingly of the half-completed snow hippogriff in front of his house. He'd invited Harry, Hermione and Ron to come help him finish it. He hoped they'd be able to come.

He turned a corner and nearly ran into a student. "Oy! Sorry 'bout tha'. Hey, come back 'ere!"

He watched as the teenager scrambled away and out of sight. All he saw was a flash of red hair he could have sworn belonged to Ron. "Well, blimey…that's an odd sight if ever I saw one."

If he'd glanced to the left, he would have seen an odd, glowing handprint embedded in the stone wall, but he didn't.


	5. On Hope

On Hope

****

The Matrix Trilogy/Books of Amber by Roger Zelazny

__

175 words

Niobe pulled out the card and stared at it. After several moments, she sighed and slipped it back in her pocket. She'd never been able to get the Amberite Trump to work. She suspected she was too close to Chaos. Her sole Trump depicted Amber on top of the mountain Kolvir. It was, sadly, the only connection she had to her family. She was the great-great-great-great-granddaughter of Benedict, or so her mother had told her. Niobe wasn't even certain if her mother could be believed; she was told of her ancestry in the Matrix, after all. When Niobe found the Trump in one of the Zion lifts, however, she became certain that Amber was real. Unfortunately, she had no way of getting to it. Having never walked the Pattern, she couldn't travel through Shadow to Amber, and the Trump didn't work. She was stuck in a world dominated by the machines.

Lock watched her from his seat at the table. "What's wrong, Niobe?"

She smiled, attempting to reassure him. "It's nothing, Lock. Nothing at all."


	6. HL, The Sentinel

**Highlander/The Sentinel**

_570 words_

Joe heard his car trundle to a stop in the parking lot. He heard the creak of his tennis shoes as he strode from the car, up the steps and onto the landing. The door creaked open, and Joe's nose was assaulted with a number of scents. There was the faint scent of beer and a hint of dust and blood, mixed with the more pleasant sensation of apples. Joe never could figure out why he smelled apples when the old man came near him.

"Hey, Joe," said Methos as he seated himself at the bar. Joe grunted, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the old Immortal. He continued to strum on his guitar, letting the musical notes float around him, filling the empty room. An ordinary man's ears would have been overcome by the music, but not Joe's ears.

He could hear people walking outside. He heard cars stopping at lights and zooming around tight corners. He heard doors open and slam. He heard a barge blow its whistle out in the harbor. He heard a bird singing, and a few blocks away, a lady hummed a pop song quietly to herself.

He never listened too long on any particular sound. He drifted from one noise to another, sometimes extending his hearing even farther than a few blocks, sometimes confining it to the interior of the bar.

He heard Methos reach under the bar and pull out a bottle, and the smell of beer hit Joe with sudden intensity. He heard the strings of his guitar 'twang' as each note poured out of it.

When he was eleven years old, Joe went with his parents and older brothers on a trip to Peru. It was his mother's idea. She was the adventuresome type, and had a desire to visit as many countries as she could before cancer claimed her. It wasn't until they returned to the States that Joe realized something was different. His sense of smell, which had always been weak owing to all the stuffed-up noses he had as a child, and his sense of hearing had increased a hundred fold. He never told anyone about his super senses, as he liked to call them. It took him a while to adjust to them, but he did, and he had fun with them, too.

Years later, after he'd settled into the role of a Watcher, he'd done a little research. He couldn't have been the only one to have developed supersenses, and he was right. After a long search, he got his hands on a book on Sentinels, people who acquired acute senses because of conditions found in jungle areas. He found out how lucky he was, too; he'd never been so overcome by one of his senses that he needed a 'guide' to bring him back to reality.

Most of the time, Joe kept his sense of hearing and smell on the most 'normal' settings possible. He had no desire to attract unwanted attention, and some of the things he heard while his senses were on full blast were things he had no business hearing. When he played his guitar, though, he would often become lost in the music, and his control on his senses would loosen.

There was a popping sound as a bottle cap went flying. Joe heard it clang on the floor, followed by silence.

"Pick that up, Adam," Joe said without opening his eyes.


End file.
